Redline Day
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: A multi-part wedding piece to wrap all together the ending, what it means for our heroes, and just what kind of future will await them. The lyrics to this song will play a very big role; please listen along for the best experience. Adam/Sio. Spoilers for the ending of Nobuagun.


**A/N: Written to go with the song "Redline Day" from the anime film "Redline. For best experience, listen to the song as you read this. Contains major spoilers for the end of Nobunagun.**

* * *

 _Right before the sunrise, one thing is in my mind_  
 _Need to take the stress and throw it all away_  
 _Feelings to discover, knowing undercover_  
 _What it is you really mean to me…_

It wasn't his fault that he'd just so _happened_ to be standing in the right place at the right time–or as Adam thought about it now, the wrong place at the wrong time. Those glares from every other female holder at the wedding ceremony…perhaps he was lucky that Galiko–no, she was Valentina Cassarà-Tanaka now–stepped in to save him, but by demanding to have front-row seats at his wedding in return.

 _'…Well, you know technically you are a woman reincarnated as a man so…it counts. Sort of.'_

 _'Yes Jack, I'm sure that reason would've gone over so well with the ladies.'_ A roll of the eyes as he mounted his bike, before setting off with a roar. Mahesh and Jess had tried to convinced him up until the very last minute to stay for the reception afterwards, but nothing could change his mind. Not when the sigil continued to shine in his right eye…

 _'You're really sure you can't stay?' The Indian looked upset actually, which surprised Adam._

 _'Yeh, I know it sounds ridiculous–but I…have my reasons.' Even though Nightingale hadn't said anything yet, he just had a feeling…_

 _'Leave the poor man alone, Mahesh. If Adam says he can't, it's bound to be important.' The blonde flashed him a smile of understanding, which he gratefully returned. There was a long and suffering sigh, which was abruptly cut off by Jess yanking Mirza's ear. 'Oh come on, it's not a huge deal. He was already here for the ceremony, which is the most important part. You and I can regale to him in full detail later about who got tits-over-arse pissed, who snogged whom and whether or not I'll end up stomping you six feet under sometime tonight._

 _' 'Thank you…you two.'_

The wind was wonderful and breezy, just a tinge of salt because of The City's proximity to the ocean. Well, San Francisco wasn't known as the "City by the Bay" without good reason…despite the massive amount of destruction it had suffered during the war, he could see why so many immigrants saw it as a haven; the fierce camaraderie with which the people worked to rebuild their city, and the people themselves…

 _'Aaaaand, it's also got great weather, brilliant views, and it's the hub of all the latest tech trends…'_ Jack wasn't being the most subtle about his wanting to stay here, instead of going back to London, but Adam hadn't quite made up his mind yet.

The motorbike blazed along the Pacific Coast Highway, the roads still sparse as the city slowly recovered its infrastructure. If his timing was correct, he should reach _that_ place just after sunset, if they didn't take any unexpected detours…

 _Stop here; just up ahead._

She spoke suddenly, but her voice no longer came as a surprise to him. "Eh? Here…" His eyes scanned the horizon, which consisted of some roadside coffee stand and a few boutique stores, including…

As he parked his bike by the side, Adam couldn't help but smile as he walked into the jewelry store, the bell chiming just slightly as an elderly woman looked up from her workbench, nodded a gentle 'hello' which he returned before he was drawn to a small display of…

 _'…Ah.'_ Nightingale certainly wasn't being too subtle about it–actually, neither of the souls in his head were, but as for which ring would be the perfect one…

 _'That one! The gems are quite impressive.'_

 _Don't be a fool, women prefer a subtle touch. This one._

 _'No, the one on the right!'_

 _Adam, you should listen to me–_

 _'–C'mon mate, you'd take the advice of a crusty old hag over the suave phantom?'_

Thank the gods that he'd gotten extremely good at having three-way conversations in his head, otherwise Adam might've had a seizure by now. Still, it was difficult to concentrate on what he wanted as the two continued to bicker in his mind. "Sio wouldn't like diamonds…too gaudy, she'd say."

There was a tug in his mind and he felt his eyes moving on their own, a gnarled, shadowed finger pointing down right in front of him. Wait, they had actually come to an agreement? The ring they were pointing to was a twisted vining of white gold and platinum; the only gems were the interwoven bands of tiny garnets, no diamonds like he wanted.

There was a smile on his face as he asked the storekeeper to ease it out of the case, which grew to an even wider grin as she complimented him on his impeccable taste–"your girlfriend will love this for sure"–while she rang him up, eyes only widening just a tad as she saw the DOGOO logo on the credit card. Still, she was polite enough to not ask anything more, only handed him the ring which now sat in a small, satin-lined box and wished him all the best in the world.

 _Now we can continue._

Ocean Beach sat at the edge of the peninsula, along the infamous 49-mile scenic drive. Dusk had settled by the time he'd parked his bike and walked onto the sand, completely deserted except him and the small fire he'd built with driftwood, leftover from many beachgoers before him.

He wasn't sure where or when she would actually return, but it would be soon. Even if he had to spend the whole night here…well, it wasn't too bad, luckily. The fire kept him relatively warm, and the breeze was calmer.

 _'Plus, you can't beat those stars…shame it had to take a war to get rid of the light pollution, but there's no great loss without some small gain, no?'_

"Yeh…guess we should enjoy this view while we can, before all those buildings come back up." The starry sky… _hoshizora_ , Sio had told him the Japanese word. For some reason they always seemed to come back to each other under vast ocean of sky… Their first kiss; his desperate attempt to save her; their last goodbye… Each and every memory was a precious piece that his heart held on to, that kept his hope alive.

 _'…Adam, thank you.'_

"Eh?" He'd dozed off for a bit, the fire's warmth quite soothing until Jack's voice softly chimed in. "Uh…you're welcome?"

To his surprise there was a genuine tone of laughter, as innocent and light as he'd ever heard coming from someone like Jack. _'No; I suppose, I should thank you for…keeping me sane, this whole time. Waiting, and waiting…'_ There were no more words, but Adam could feel his chest squeeze–no, it was both of them feeling that same feeling, of loneliness and longing until he was sure his heart would literally break.

"…If anything, I should be thanking you. For putting up with my so-called 'sappy thoughts', I believe you called it?" Those first few months were hard–harder than even the battles being fought across San Francisco and then onto the island of Alcatraz. Beaten and exhausted as he'd been each day, still his mind couldn't rest at night–always wondering, always worrying, about whether she was all right or if she was hurt, or if she'd even make it out alive at all…

 _'Misery loves company. So they say, anyway…'_ It was amazing how much this phantom had mellowed out in the past year, perhaps at last, coming to terms with his own feelings and thoughts. Or maybe he was finally maturing, now that he'd much more time to explore instead of always being pushed into the recesses of his mind. _'But, I think I understand now; these emotions, what people call hope, and love…I know why everyone on this planet wishes for it.'_

He nodded silently. Love, what a mysterious concept. When he'd first joined DOGOO, it hadn't even been in his mind–survive, and you can worry about all that other stuff later–was what he'd told himself after his awakening. And then meeting her, being irritated because what kind of rookie started off by telling him what to do–before it quickly evolved, to a grudging admiration, and then before he knew it he was always looking for ways to get her attention–teasing, secretly looking out for her, doing odds and ends just to see her smile…

Slowly he fingered the box inside the jacket's pocket. No, he'd wait no longer–he'd waited more than enough. That promise they'd made when he delivered her to her final destination…looking back, it had been a silent promise between the two, to be together again after this war.

 _'…Do you think she'll come back?'_

"Yes. I know so." He'd battled with this doubt countless times already, the first few months either entirely sleepless or else ravaged by nightmares that only served the further fuel his terrors. But now, after all this time…he just knew, regardless of whether or not Nightingale's powers were also hinting at it.

The sky was barely a light grey when he felt his right eye twitch; the fire was just a small thread of smoke now, and he and Jack had somehow quieted down after a few hours of reminiscing…

 _Hisashiburi, Jack-san._

 _Hmph. You lower yourself too far Lady Asao, to greet a mere commoner…_

Adam sat up with start as two voices–and figures?–seem to be headed towards them. One was a young woman with long dark hair and a kind smile, and the other a surly warlord with a mustache that he never thought he'd be happier to see-

 _My, Lord Nobunaga, Miss Asao. That's quite a greeting so early in the morn…_

How his e-gene could remain so calm was beyond Adam; his heart was racing wildly as his eyes scanned the beach–because if they were here, then she had to be–

 _'–There!'_

Emeralds turned towards the surf, as that familiar black-and-white battlesuit emerged, still dripping with the salty water but a very beloved face that was framed nicely with her now-brunette locks, a little longer than they had been but those enormous maroons, they hadn't changed at all–

 _"–Okaeri–"_

 _"–Tadaima–"_

And there was nothing left except to run, run as fast as he could over the sand and he could see her doing the same–Jack was shouting in his head that he'd better slow down or they'd end up crashing into each other instead but he wasn't listening–didn't care because they knew each other so well, and it was as if they had planned this Hollywood-esque scene, her jumping into his arms just the moment he opened them and then she was here and real, real and safe, back in his arms once again.

There were no words to be had in those first few moments; as if both of them could only take in the presence of the other, holding each other tight as if they'd never let go. Slowly though, he gently sat her down, almost as if not believing his eyes–those familiar maroons, large and warm and short brown hair that framed her face very nicely–though perhaps it was a face that was just a touch more grown-up now?

"–I knew you would come back–"

"–I'm sorry it took so long–"

A pause, and then a simultaneous bursting into laughter as they talked over each other, Adam hardly believing that this moment was happening to him right now. Each night in his dreams, when he'd replayed this scene over and over again…of what could, would, or wouldn't be…

"I'm just…so happy you're here…"

The girl sniffled, and there was the unmistakable tone of sadness in her voice. "I-I know…this whole time, I-I couldn't help but think of everyone, a-and how they were doing…but most of all, I always kept thinking of you…how… _lonely_ you must have been…" She didn't say anymore, only silent tears as he crushed her in his arms, not wanting to let go for even a second. This wasn't a dream…he had to keep reminding himself that it was real, and now that it had actually happened, it was so overwhelming that he was feeling rather lightheaded from the intense emotions.

"Y-Yeh…well, everyone…everybody made it out all right. In fact…" He couldn't help but laugh a bit, through the tears. Where to even begin telling her just what had become of their comrades, least of all the wedding he'd just come from. "Well, we'll have time for that later, when everything's settled. But first…"

Gently he unwound her arms from his neck, those maroons on her face instantly taking on that of the puzzled, quizzical expression that made her look just as young as the day she'd joined. His hands were shaking, but still he was determined, slowly sinking down on one knee—there was a sharp intake of breath, for as young as she was even she knew what this meant—and slowly, with trembling hands, pulled out the small box that was just purchased this morning, the ring selected after the approval of both souls in his mind.

"I-I…Gods, honestly I was a fool; should've asked yeh this a long time ago…but, I didn't…because I was afraid…" For some reason his voice was cracking; even though this was the most important dream he wanted to make come true, why was it so hard now that it was happening at last?

 _Because from the very start, I already knew…that I would surely fall in love with you…_ He hadn't acknowledged it then; only cryptic hints from Nightingale, and his own begrudging admittance of her skill, that blossomed into something so much deeper and yet frightening. The rate at which his feelings had accelerated was astonishing; looking back on it now, he realized that he'd probably been taken with her the moment she'd had the nerve to interrupt his fight, though he'd been too stubborn and childish then to realize it.

No; no more waiting, no more holding back. This was a question he should've asked her long ago, even before this mission took her from them. "I…know I'm late, but…" His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could barely hear his own voice, and he could see her eyes starting to water again as he gently took her hand.

"…Sio Ogura. Will you marry me?"

Her first response was not that of words, but instead tears. One drop, then two, making wet droplets onto the worn silicon and metal of her suit. There was a gulp of air as she attempted to make her voice work, could only nod furiously, wiping away her tears with the remaining hand as she managed to utter a 'yes' at last.

"Y-Yes…yes, o-of course! Yes, I'll marry you Adam! I-I…can't even believe…" A massive grin broke out on her face, and Adam could feel his own matching hers as an incredibly light feeling started to fill him.

"Very well; then, take this ring…as a sign of our promise…" He rose from the sand and took her hand; unclasped the armor so that at last he could touch her bare skin, still smooth and warm as the ring slid perfectly into place. "There. It's perfect…"

"Oh…it's so beautiful…" The garnet perfectly matching the shade of her eyes, as Sio took a few moments to admire her new status. "I-I can't—I, I mean, _wow_ , to come back after all that, all the way to…this…"

It was hard to hold back tears, but the smiles that lit both their faces was something that he could let happen. "Thank you, Sio…you know, you've made me the happiest man alive right now…" Once again she was in his arms, because it was as if he couldn't get enough of just holding her—feeling her with him, the warmth and finality of her being here at last.

With smiles still on their faces, he mounted his bike, only this time there was something precious with him. The reception was long over by now, and most of the holders were bound to be pissed out of their minds or else still asleep, but they deserved the same good news that he'd be bringing.

 _You are the flower, I'm the rain_  
 _Without you life is not the same_  
 _I'm everything you'll ever need_  
 _Though rarely spoken, we still proceed_

The sun was fully up now, roads still sparse as they'd been when he'd driven on them yesterday. The hotel where all the guests were being hosted was in the heart of the city, but first, they had a stop to make—for even with everything over, still duty and guidelines dictated their actions; less of a habit and more of a routine now, after years of being part of a military organization.

"Oh, Mr. Jack—wait, is that, it's—!" Maria Williams, one of their longtime operators, greeted him with a friendly wave, only to suddenly gasp, tears coming from the corners of her eyes. "Oh…oh, Miss…Nobunagun…you've returned!"

Though few people were left at the Yevin base now, just the core members—Maria Williams, Serena Azarenca, Jason Bettle, Mikhail Alonzo—they nonetheless all rousted from their seats, rushing forward to congratulate her while Serena remembered that they still had one last mission to sign off.

"Ah, Monsieur Vidocq! Just in time!"

A familiar blonde stepped down the steps, the only one of them to not have joined in the festivities of Galileo's wedding. "Ah…Mademoiselle Nobunagun…it is good, to see you back and well…?" Restrained and conservative as always, although Adam knew that even their strategist was relieved to see her back, safe and sound.

"Vidocq! Everyone…it's, it's so good to be back…" There was a flurry as the operators rushed to bring out her dress uniform—no street clothes unfortunately, but she shouldn't be wearing that suit now that everything was said and done—while Vidocq stepped down the stairs, a small smile gracing his face.

"So, I see you have…chosen to not squander your opportunity, Adam…unlike a certain Scottish imbecile…"

A genuine look of confusion in his emeralds, because although it was no secret that he'd been awaiting Sio's return since he dropped her into the ocean, what exactly did Vidocq mean by that…

"Ah, the ring…it's a bit hard to miss, you know? Excellent choice, by the way. And congratulations. Wine?" The Frenchman said this all very nonchalantly, as if they were merely commenting on the weather as he poured two glasses, Adam taking only a small sip before politely returning the glass.

"…Thank you, Charles."

 _"Non, mon amie_. I wish for both your happiness."

 _I can see the sunrise, looking into your eyes_  
 _You riding right next to me_  
 _And we both become one, heading towards the sun, following the line_  
 _Following the red line to the sun_

"Wow…San Francisco is really beautiful…" They didn't stay long, only enough for Vidocq and the remaining crew members to congratulate them on their very-recent engagement before Adam ushered them back out, Sio now dressed in her iconic uniform and British-military gear as they headed deeper towards the city.

"Yeh, it really is…'s rebuilding quite fast, actually. Galileo–I mean, Valentina–she an' her husband are already off, but the rest of them should still be there…"

"I see…I'll have to congratulate Galiko-kun when I see her again some other time…" Sighing, she wrapped her arms just a bit tighter around his waist, and Adam felt a surge of warmth pulse through him. When he'd first spilled the most recent bit of news, the sniper had reacted with great surprise– "wait, she's married?! Already?"–though that reaction was rather tame compared to the even bigger news of just which members of the First Platoon had actually hooked up.

"What! G-Gaudí and…Cyx…a-and wait, did you just say they have a _baby?!_ Man, just how long was I gone for!"

After the initial shock wore off though, it was just the usual gossip and catching up as the motorbike made its way through the winding streets. No, nobody had been seriously injured, the final battles were more just tiresome skirmishes than full-out war, and apparently Commander Iyo had retired at last with Dogoo on some remote island off the coast of Japan, Saint-Germain still serving both of them. Somehow, despite the long stretch of time they'd been apart, it was amazing how quickly it felt like she'd been here all along; shooting the breeze as they went on their joyride, feeling her warmth and weight against him.

"What about those two? Jess and Mahesh…did they…?"

He laughed, silver locks waving cheerfully in the breeze. "You'd think they would have by now, but no; perhaps our news might give them a bit of a much-needed kick in the arse…"

She laughed, and it vibrated so pleasantly against his back. "Yeah…maybe. Man, I really miss them…I can't wait to see everyone again…"

"You won't have to wait long; looks like someone beat us to it," he smirked, and somehow he had a sneaking suspicion that a certain red-haired seer had to do with this; for even before he pulled to a complete stop there seemed to be a group waiting for them outside the hotel.

"Welcome back, Sio-chan!"

"Sio-chan! You're all right!"

Those, among the numerous other greetings were what awaited the brunette as he parked the bike, while the other two members of the Second Platoon swarmed around her, giving her a much-deserved hug before letting the rest of the holders in. Adam was just content to stay back and watch, as she eagerly gave hugs to everyone, even those she'd never really worked with before–and her eyes widen in surprise as she gently held Cyx and Gaudí's baby.

"Oh! He's so cute! I think I know who he takes after…"

"So, I see my prophecy was correct, _oui_?" The glasses-wearing seer sidled by, smiling that enigmatic smile. "Ah, but not all of it has come true…yet."

"Oy, how about you just let things happen as they come, for once?" He didn't mean anything by it, just as Nostradamus meant in his own way that Adam had nothing to fear for his future. "Don't you ever get tired of seein' the future?"

"On the contrary, I do not always 'see' it. I can only predict within a certain percentage of accuracy." One last smile, before he turned away.

 _'What a nutter. I have no idea why Tell's all buddy-buddy with him…they must be shagging each other, I swear.'_ Adam nearly choked on his morning tea as Jack suddenly spoke in his mind. _'What! They're giving off bender-vibes, I swear…'_

 _'Jack…please, be quiet for once.'_

"Eh, Sio-chan…what's this?!" Before the sniper could even answer however, the blonde had already started shrieking with excitement, pulling her a tad too tightly against her generous bosom as the rest of the crowd seemed to have figured out by sheer virtue of osmosis.

"Oh my god, congratulations you two! I knew it! _Knew_ it! Oh Sio and Adam…finally!"

"A-Ah, Jess, I–well–"

"Such a beautiful ring! Adam has good taste, _ja_!"

"How romantic! So, I see you made a pit stop before heading off to your meeting spot? You sly dog, Muirhead!" Mahesh gave him a knowing grin, before clapping him on the back. "But seriously, I'm very happy for you two; of all the members, you two deserve it the most."

As much as he hated being the center of all the fuss, now with everybody circling the two until they formed a ring around them, Adam couldn't help the smile. He _was_ very happy; not only in the fact that Sio had returned safe and sound, but that she promised to be with him for the rest of their lives.

"Thank you, everyone…I was only planning on delivering one surprise, but I suppose it became two…"

"I'll say! What the hell took you so long, kid? Was half-expecting you two t' have tied the knot long before all this crap happened," Mr. Annus wheeled forward, much to his surprise. "Better late than never, I suppose…"

 _'Long before? Oy, does he really take us to be th' type t' jump the gun on something like a wedding?!'_ Jack's voice cut back in harshly, and Adam could only sigh and mentally pull the other's temper back, before he lost control momentarily.

"Soo? What's the plan you two? I want details–the dress, venue, guests–if you don't invite me I'll stomp you flat–"

"J-Jess! One, one at a time…I just got back, I think we should make sure everything's really wrapped up first before even thinking about planning a wedding–" Sio waved her arms nervously, still unable to keep up with the blonde's energy, even after all this time.

"If you're so concerned Jess, why don't you be our wedding planner? That'll take a huge load off my mind…" Adam muttered, truthfully as happy as he was to be engaged, the thought of planning something like his own wedding was a rather daunting task; in fact, he felt he'd rather go through the final battle of Alcatraz all over again than take care of details like where it should be held, what to serve, the decorations…

Perhaps she missed his sarcasm, or more likely she was truly excited, as their buxom teammate nodded eagerly. "Well then, just leave it to me you two! I'll make sure you two have a brilliant wedding–even better than this!"

"Oi now, don't ye be lookin' down on Galiko's wedding–"

"Oh Hunter, don't be bitter just because you missed your chance," Jess shot back dryly, leaving the Scotsman sputtering wordlessly. "But honestly Sio, it's so good to have you back…"

She smiled, that brilliant smile that almost seemed too big for her face but made her maroons glow even more. "Heh, well, it's really good to be back." And then she turned towards him, gently taking his hand into hers. "Thanks for coming to get me, Adam."

 _You are the air that I breathe_  
 _Without you I am incomplete_  
 _You are the only one for me_  
 _Though rarely spoken, I know you believe_

"Of course. You don't have to thank me for that, Sio…" Everyone was starting to talk amongst themselves know, giving the two some much-needed space. "I love you, Sio. I think…I always have, from that first moment we met back in Taiwan…only, I didn't realize it then. Not yet."

Even now, her face flushed a rosy pink, tear at the corners once again. "O-Oh…w-well, you know I…" She swallowed, trying not to break into tears again. "I'm…I'm so happy we met, Adam. Even though we didn't get off on the best of starts…I know, I know you're the only one for me. I don't want to be with anyone else…I love you so much…"

His heart was beating so furiously in his chest he could barely hear; though it was wonderful to see everyone again, suddenly Adam felt like he needed some air; Jack was saying the same thing in his mind, about getting away from all the fuss and chatter.

"Sorry, but I think Sio and I…we're just going to get some air, I'll show her around San Francisco and we'll be back later." And before the crowd could really make sense of his words (although he could see Mahesh winking in the corner of his eye), he and Sio got on his bike again, waving one more time before taking off again, the wind blowing through their locks as the sun finally rose high into the sky.

 _I love you, I love you_  
 _I love you, I love you_

"I didn't mean t' take you away so suddenly, but ah…needed to get away for a bit." He smiled sheepishly as they finally stopped, now at a small inlet off the main highway. "There'll be plenty of time to catch up tonight; and I'm sure Commander Iyo and Dogoo will want to hear from you personally."

She shook her head, those brunette locks waving gently. " _Iya_ , I feel the same, Adam. I…I like it best when it's just the two of us."

Since when did he get so nervous again? They were about to be married; so why was it that as he was drawing her closer, suddenly he felt like it was their first kiss all over again, like underneath the starry sky that night on the hospital's rooftop.

It was warm and gentle; soft, but deeply passionate as he pulled her closer when their lips met, her hands running through his hair as he slowly brushed his fingers around her waist. This was how it should be…at last, the final piece that he'd been missing all along.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again, Sio," he whispered huskily when they parted, a strange mixture of yearning and sorrow in his voice. "Promise me, you won't leave me behind again…"

"I-I…I won't, Adam. That, I promise you…" Her eyes closed with unshed tears and she nodded, before simply resting her head against his chest. "I can hear your heart beating…I missed the sound of it…"

"Hn…I missed everything about you."

"Me too…"

They stayed like that for a while, not caring about the time or who could come along, until at last Sio reluctantly parted and suggested they head back, feeling a little guilty about keeping everyone waiting.

"Well, I guess…we've got a wedding to plan, then…" Sio gave a nervous chuckle as she took her seat.

"Oh, don't you mean Jess? Remember, she agreed to this," he reminded her while putting his helmet on. "I don't know about you, but this…is not exactly my forte."

Sio laughed; the sound chiming and tinkling to his ears. "Okay, you're right. But it's still the next step."

Adam nodded. "Indeed, it is."


End file.
